Piensa que soy Él
by shizukanada
Summary: Piensa en mí como si fuera Makoto, mírame como a él, tócame como a el y déjame tocarte, solo cierra los ojos e imagínalo, déjame poseerte esta noche, solo una es todo lo que pido… Shigure x Yuuki (Yaoi)


Titulo: "Piensa que soy el"

Personajes: Shigure y Yuuki T.

Pareja: Shigure x Yuuki

Advertencias: Yaoi – Lemon – OOC

Resumen: Piensa en mí como si fuera Makoto, mírame como a él, tócame como a el y déjame tocarte, solo cierra los ojos e imagínalo, déjame poseerte esta noche, solo una es todo lo que pido… Shigure x Yuuki

¿Shigure que estás haciendo?- dijo un pelirrojo exaltado

Ahora Yuuki estaba sobre la cama aprisionado por los fuertes brazos de su amigo que se encontraba sobre el simplemente mirándolo, no hablaba no se movía, no dejaba escapara a Yuuki, no hacía nada más que mirarlo fijamente.

El pelirrojo se removió intentando liberarse pero no lo logro. No podía escapar y tampoco sabía por qué lo había atrapado, su relación ya no era la de antes Yuuki seguía enfadado por todo lo que paso, pero pese a eso lo había perdonado luego de escuchar la misión que tenían los code:name.

Las manos de Shigure se juntaron aprisionando con una sola mano ambas muñecas del pelirrojo quien se altero bastante, en cualquier momento lanzaría un ataque de sonido pero antes el hablo:

Yo… yo…- respiro hondo y serio dijo- Por esta noche, piensa en mí como si fuera Makoto, solo piensa que soy el…

¡¿D-De que estás hablando Shigure?!- lo reprocho

Yo se que tu no me amas, se lo que sientes por Makoto, créeme que se… desde chicos mi di cuenta de tu mirada, de cómo lo veías, de cuanto lo amabas, por eso das todo para protegerlo… yo siempre tuve celos de él, pero era mi amigo y jamás le haría algo pero dolía tanto… dolía tanto verlos juntos… Por favor solo por hoy mírame como a él solo por esta noche…

Shigure…-

Yuuki yo… déjame tocarte solo esta noche, déjame sentirte, no te lastimare- la mano de Shigure se coló dentro de la remera de Yuuki y acaricio su delicada y fina piel, tan blanca y suave como algodón, subió acariciando ese delicado cuerpo casi angelical hasta llegar a sus pezones y pellizcarlos.

¡Detente! – Pese a eso Shigure no se detuvo, Yuuki trato de controlar su vos pero cuando no pudo mas soltó un gran gemido que empujo ligeramente a Shigure - ah… aaahh… no es divertido Shigure… no se qué te pasa pero… por favor detente!

No te forzaré a nada Yuuki… eres demasiado especial para eso… yo solo quería…- el agarre se aflojo y lentamente el joven libero a Yuuki, este no se movió de cómo estaba simplemente miro a Shigure que se sentó al borde de l cama mirando el suelo con algo de tristeza y preocupación- lo siento… olvida todo lo que paso…-

En ese momento Shigure se paro, pero por alguna razón eso preocupo mucho a Yuuki, el no quería que se fuera, no sabía cómo ni por qué solo se dejo guiar por lo que sentía, y antes de que Shigure abriera la puerta para irse este lo abrazo posesivamente por detrás deteniéndolo.

¿Yuuki?

No quiero que te valla. Es todo…-

Este se dio vuelva en un rápido movimientos y lo beso, solo era un apoye de labios, cuidadoso y dulce. El pelirrojo estiro sus brazos sobre el cuello de Shigure correspondiendo el beso y profundizándolo. La tímida lengua de Yuuki lamia el labio de Shigure pidiendo por entrar en esa boca. Este no se hiso rogar y la abrió intercambiando lenguas, Shigure exploro cada parte de esos suaves y delicados labios que tanto ansiaba probar.

Con cuidado y delicadeza Shigure llevo a Yuuki hasta la cama donde lo recostó nuevamente y se coloco sobre el mirándolo fijamente. Yuuki tenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de las leves caricias que le proporcionaba su amigo.

Por favor… mírame…- Yuuki abrió lentamente sus ojos, unos ojos puros e inocentes con los cuales todos le tomaban cariño fácilmente- piensa que soy Makoto Yuuki… así seremos felices…

Shigure se inclino y beso a Yuuki lentamente, mientras con cuidado desabrochaba su pantalón bajándolo. Beso su cuelo y lo lamio, sacando suspiros continuos al pelirrojo.

Le saco la remara y se dedico a besar y hacer chupones por todo el cuerpo de Yuuki, fue bajando por su cuerpo y dejando un camino de saliva, llego al ombligo y metió su lengua fingiendo penetraciones, lo que le dio una corriente eléctrica a Yuuki. Con sus manos apretó sus pezones.

AHH!- Yuuki grito fuertemente y rompió una lámpara que había en el techo- espera!- Yuuki tomo su propia remera y se le metió en la boca, sabía que si esto continuaba rompería todas las cosas en la habitación.

Shigure subió un poco y lamio su pezón mientras Yuuki solo reprimía sus gemidos, la mano de Shigure toco el miembro del pelirrojo y lo masajeo fuertemente provocando un increíble placer en el code:03.

Yuuki tenía la cara tan roja como un tomate, mientras que mordía la remera y la saliva mojaba su cara y la remera. Yuuki acaricio el pecho de Shigure y fue desabrochando su camisa. Luego acaricio su miembro y Shigure solo gruño de placer.

Ahora la posición había cambiado. Yuuki estaba sobre Shigure ya sin la remera en la boca, beso su pecho, luego tomo el miembro entre sus manos y lo lamio.

Ahh! Yu… Yuuki…-

Lamio la punta, luego los costados cada parte del miembro de Shigure, quien solo gemía sin detenerse. Por fin se lo metió entero en la boca, se sentía cálido y placentero, sin poder evitarlo empujo la cabeza del pelirrojo y controlo el ritmo mientras enredaba sus manos en el cabello de Yuuki. Ya casi estaba en el punto máximo del climax cuando Yuuki con fuerza se detuvo.

Una vez más las posiciones cambiaron, Yuuki quedo debajo de Shigure quien metió tres de sus en la boca de Yuuki para que este los lamiera, con bastante apuro obedeció ya no aguantaba más la erección que tenia, ninguno de los dos.

Metió el primer dedo en el interior de Yuuki quien soltó un gran gemido rompiendo lo que quedaba de la lámpara. Tomo nuevamente la remera metiéndosela en la boca para contener sus gritos. Shigure giro sus dedos en el interior, luego metió el siguiente, este le causo mayor molestia pero se sentía extrañamente bien, los giro en círculos, por fin metió el tercer dedo causando una gran incomodidad pero Yuuki podía resistirlo, era la manzana de eden después de todo.

Ya preparado Yuuki Shigure no dudo en meter su miembro, una lagrima se escapo del Code:Breaker y el Code:Name no dudo en limpiar lacón su lengua. Espero unos instantes a que el pelirrojo se acostumbre a tenerlo en su interior, mientras besaba su pecho sus mejillas, su frente y sobre todo beso su código de barra. Demostrándole el profundo amor que sentía.

Una vez acostumbrado a la intromisión Shigure empezó a moverse en el interior, de Yuuki quien solo reprimía sus gemidos con la remera. Era una sensación tan placentera y única. Shigure sabía que Yuuki jamás lo querría como a Makoto, pero una mentira era suficiente para él, era feliz con era mentira, feliz creyendo que Yuuki lo amaba, feliz creyendo que era solo suyo, feliz creyendo que era Makoto…

_Mírame como a él, es lo único que necesito, cierra tus ojos y piensa que soy el, así serás feliz y yo también, es una mentira ya lo sé y tú lo sabes, el no volverá y tu jamás me veras como a él, créeme que duele, pero es todo lo que puedo tener, todo lo que puedo tener de ti es una simple mentira… Una tonta y hermosa mentira… Pero ambos somos felices así… una noche… solo una noche miénteme y quiéreme como si yo fuera el…_

Las embestidas de Shigure era profundas y penetrantes, tocando el interior de Yuuki brutalmente, un poco de sangre aun corría por su entrada pero ninguno de los dos se detendría por ello. Otras tres estocadas mas bastaron para llegar al punto G de Yuuki, quien mordió fuertemente la remera y araño la espalda de Shigure hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Entro y salió repetitivamente tocando ese lugar que le causaba tanto placer, ambos sudorosos y cegados por el placer que sentían se vinieron. Yuuki fue el primero en venirse y contrajo su interior provocándole un mayor placer a Shigure, tampoco ayudo mucho la cara dulce e inocente de Yuuki sonrojada y sudorosa, tan pequeño y hermoso, tan deseable y dulce que hasta daban ganas de violar pensarían algunos, sus ojos rojos y hermosos se abrieron y eso obligo a Shigure a venirse en su interior.

Shigure salió del interior del pelirrojo y se recostó al lado de él en la cama abrasándolo fuertemente, ninguno de los dos hablo por un largo tiempo solo se abrazaron y se taparon con una fresada.

Makoto es Makoto…- dijo Yuuki sorpresivamente, luego se dio vuelta y miro a Shigure a la cara- Y Shigure es Shigure…- se acerco mas a lacara de Shigure y lo beso arriba de su ojo izquierdo sobre la marca de eden.

Gracias Yuuki…-

Esas simples palabras eran más que suficientes para que Shigure sea feliz por siempre… Él no necesitaba ser Makoto para estar en la vida de Yuuki, solo necesitaba ser Shigure para que Yuuki lo ame, tan simple como eso… Y ahora por fin lo entendía…

De verdad te amo Yuuki Tenpouin, Code Breaker: 03, Preciendete de la compañía Tenpouin, o simplemente Yuuki-

Yo también lo hago Shigure…-

FIN!

Nota:

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Amo esa pareja *o* Y sinceramente no se encuentra de ella (U_U) si tienen de esa pareja que me recomienden seré muy feliz! Me dedicare a escribir mucho yaoi de Code Breaker y parejas desconocidas :3

Comenten y por favor sean amables con sus revew :3

Sayonara! Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
